Gunmen of The Wild West
by goldenriki
Summary: What happens when you mix the Doraemon gang with a story set in the Wild West? let's see.........Gunmen of The Wild West of course! Join the skilled gunman Nobita, his lover Shizuka and his loyal horse Doraemon on their story of the Wild West.
1. Stranger and blossoming love

The dessert sun shone on a little village far away in the wild west. Skeletons of old cows and horses were littered here and there. Vultures dominated the sky searching for easy prey with their sharp vision. Rattlesnakes lied on the warm boulders soaking up the heat and enjoying the quiet environment.

Off in the distance a young man riding a beautiful white stallion with a blue mane could be seen, his jet black haired reached his shoulders and he wore a white short sleeved shirt with a brown leather jacket. Around his neck was a red bandana trimmed in silver silk along the edges. He had a flat brown tin gallon hat and blue leather pants that reached to his black boots that had two sharp spurs each. Along his waist was a gold belt that held his pants up. On his belt were to guns one on each side and golden bullets lined the rest of his belt. His small dagger sword that was hanging around his neck on a piece of thin leather glistened in the sun.

The stranger arrived at the little village, he lifted his hat a little and read the writing on the old signpost quietly to himself.

"Cherokee City" said the stranger as he tugged down his hat and went into the village.

* * *

A beautiful young lady wearing a white dress, white sun hat and long gloves that reached up to her shoulder carrying a light pink umbrella walked into the local saloon.

She walked up to the bar and took a seat while the old pot bellied bartender greeted her cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Miss Shizuka what brings you here today?" asked the bartender as the young lady called Shizuka smiled and answered.

"Nothing I just got a bit bored and came over, maybe I could help you run the bar for a while?" asked Shizuka as the bartender chuckled.

"Ha ha your always being so helpful Miss Shizuka, but if you like then you can come and run the bar with me" he offered. Shizuka nodded and stored her umbrella underneath the stair way leading to the hotel rooms in the saloon and got behind the counter.

"You know Miss Shizuka I noticed that every time you're here I get more male customers then normal" teased the bartender as Shizuka giggled a little bit.

"You saying I attract more attention then those business pamphlets and signs you stick outside the bar then?" she asked.

"Ha ha ha way more" said the old bartender as they laughed together.

* * *

Outside the mysterious stranger was getting quite the attention from the local's since they don't get much visitors and outsiders coming to their village. The stranger and his horse walked by the saloon when he heard an angelic voice and laughter reach his ears. His eyes swung to the doors of the saloon were the angelic voice seemed to be coming from.

'Hmmm I guess a room and a bit of booze will be nice after my long journey' thought the stranger as he tied his horse beside the drinking trough and ruffled it's mane affectionately before entering the saloon.

When he entered a few guys stared at him while some ladies had hearts in their eyes at seeing the handsome young man. The stranger ignored the stares and sat on a random seat at the bar and motioned for the bartender.

"May I help you Sir?" asked Shizuka as she studied the handsome young man in front of her. The stranger lifted his hat a bit and looked at her with warm black eyes that held power, wisdom and intelligence. They stared at each other for a while both thinking 'Wow, she's/he's so beautiful/handsome'. The stranger then snapped out of his daze and pulled down his hat.

"A glass of cold beer would do" he said. Shizuka also snapped out of her daze and blushed a little bit.

"Coming right up" she said barley above a whisper. Needless to say everyone else in the bar noticed their little 'staring' contest. Some guys glared at the stranger with jealousy while the ladies glared at Shizuka with jealousy. The only person that didn't glare was the old bartender who was sitting on a stall taking a nap before the stranger came. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Shizuka blush and chuckled to himself. "Ahhhh young love" he mumbled before going back to snoozing.

Shizuka served the handsome stranger his beer and watched as he drank it slowly enjoying the taste. 'Those lips of his look so kissable...wait what the hell am I saying! I only meet him for less than a minute and I'm already thinking of kissing him!' Shizuka shook those thoughts out and returned to drying some glass cups.

When she was done drying the cups two tall men walked into the saloon. One was bulky and dressed entirely in black with a yellow bandana around his neck and two guns at his side. He also wore a flat black hat with the letter 'G' stitched on it. The other man wore the exact same clothing only he was shorter and skinnier than the first and he had the letter 'S' stitched on his hat.

The saloon fell quiet as everyone in the village knew of the two. They were experienced and ruthless gunmen who lived in Cherokee City. Nobody in the village dared to go against them in a shoot-out for those who have were killed by their bullets. The two men walked up to the bar, the bulky one stared at the stranger and thundered out.

"Oi, stranger do you know whose seat your sitting on!" when he said this everyone finally noticed that the stranger was sitting on the bulky man's special seat which was reserved for him only.

"No, I don't know. To me this is just a random seat in the bar where anyone can sit on" replied the stranger calmly that shocked everyone to the core including the two men. Nobody in the history of Cherokee City has ever dared to say something like that to them without getting their head shot of by a bullet.

"You fool! do you not know who we are?" roared the bulky man that made the windows rattle.

"Nope" replied the stranger. Which shocked everyone even more.

"I'm Takeshi Goda, the strongest gunmen in all of Cherokee City!" the man named Goda thundered again.

"And I'm Honekawa Suneo, the second strongest gunmen in Cherokee City!" thundered the shorter man.

"...Is that so?" said the stranger as he continued sipping on his beer. During this little verbal exchange Shizuka couldn't help think how brave and bold this stranger was, she gave a dreamy sigh which made the old bartender grin widely.

"Grrrrrrr you need to be taught a lesson stranger! I challenge you to a shoot-out!" declared Goda which gained a lot of gasps. The stranger finished his beer and turned to face Goda and Suneo with a cold look and grin. He then stood up and stood face to face with Goda making Goda and Suneo sweat a little from his bravery and confidence.

"I Nobi Nobita accept your challenge" declared the stranger which earned even more gasps including Shizuka herself.

"Very well...EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" shouted Goda as his voice cleared the saloon within seconds.

"I'll meet you outside as well" said Goda as he and Suneo left leaving only Nobita, Shizuka and the old bartender in the saloon. Nobita began walking towards the exit when a trembling hand grabbed onto his arm. He turned and saw Shizuka with a terror stricken face.

"Hmmm?" mused Nobita as Shizuka stuttered a bit.

"Um...Mr Nobita...I...uh...don't think you should go against them. They've...killed every single gunman who dared to accept their challenge" Shizuka chocked out.

Nobita stayed silent for a few seconds before his eyes softened and a grin was plastered on his face

"Don't worry I won't die, not when there's a beautiful lady I want to get to know" said Nobita which caused Shizuka to turn bright red. Before she could say anything her new found love already walked out of the door.

"...you better not die...I want to get to know you too" she said. All the while neither of them noticed the bartender's grin that threatened to split his face.

"Ahhhh it's good to be young" he muttered and lead Shizuka out to watch the gun fight.


	2. The Shootout and a night meeting

The news of the shoot-out travelled faster than the speed of light and sure enough everyone in the village came to watch.

Goda and Nobita were both staring at each other from two sides. Nobita's back was facing the enter/exit of the village while Goda's was facing the inside of the village. However the weird thing was that Suneo was no where to be seen.

"Alright stranger I mean Nobi Nobita the rule is this, each men are only allowed to use seven bullets and the first one to die or surrender loses understand?" asked Goda as Nobita just chuckled and held up two fingers which confused the villagers and Goda.

"Two...I'll defeat you guys with only two bullets" said Nobita as Goda laughed hysterically.

"Two bullets? Nobody has ever defeated me with seven bullets what makes you think you can by only using two?" snickered Goda. Nobita just remained calm and got into the traditional western style shoot-out position with Goda following suit.

"On the count of three Nobita" growled Goda as Nobita nodded.

"1...2...3!" shouted Goda at the number three he quickly shot all seven of his bullets at Nobita giving him no time to escape. The bullets caused a rise of dirt to form from were Nobita was standing.

"Ha ha ha I told you nobody in Cherokee City could defeat me ha ha ha" thundered Goda as the villagers just looked down that another innocent man died. Shizuka was shocked beyond words. The man she fell in love with at first site was dead. She felt faint and dizzy and just wanted to collapse.

She would have if a gunshot wasn't heard and a bullet shot straight past Goda's belt cutting it and into his gun which exploded from the impact.

"Gahhhh" shouted Goda in complete surprise and fell backwards landing on his butt from the explosion his gun made. The villagers, Shizuka and Goda looked on slack jawed when the dusk settled. There standing behind a wooden drinking trough with seven bullets in it was Nobita completely unharmed with a gun in his right hand.

"One bullet" said Nobita and then he shot another bullet towards the roof of a nearby house. Everyone heard a girlish shriek and Suneo came tumbling of the roof with a hole through the letter S on his hat. Turns out he was hiding behind the roof with his own gun prepared to shoot Nobita if Goda failed to kill him. However Nobita noticed before the shoot-out started.

"Two bullets" said Nobita as he walked towards Suneo and Goda who were now trembling in fear.

"Please don't kill us Sir! We promise to never pick fights or harm anyone again" cried the two most 'powerful' gunmen in Cherokee City". Nobita leaned down towards them and grinned evilly.

"I'm not going to kill you two but if you guys don't live up to what you said I won't hold back understand?" hummed Nobita as the two nodded and scrambled of with the villagers snickering at them.

Shizuka on the other hand was both amazed and happy. The man she loved was alive and defeated Goda and Suneo as if he was just blowing bubbles. She couldn't contain herself and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness your alive! Your amazing Mr Nobita!" she cried out.

"Why thank you beautiful" said Nobita as he tried to push his blush down from the physical contact they were having in front of the villagers no less. After Shizuka finally realised that she was hugging Nobita in front of the villagers her faced turned into a human tomato and she ran of kicking up dust in waves while she was at it.

'Wow she sure can run' thought Nobita as he sweat dropped a little. He then felt a slight tug on his pant legs and looked down to see a few children beaming at him with respect and awe.

"That was sooooooo cooool Sir! You completely kicked their asses" said a little boy as he jumped around Nobita examining his guns and his dagger.

"Ha ha it was nothing little one I was just doing my job that's all" said Nobita as some of the villagers came up to welcome and thank him.

"Young man thank you for knocking Goda and Suneo down a few pegs, that was an amazing display of shooting" said an elderly man as Nobita lifted his hat up revealing his shiny dark blue hair and bowed slightly to the old man.

"Your welcome and I have to say it was fun bursting their bubbles" said Nobita which caused the villagers to laugh.

"Why don't we celebrate and welcome Mr Nobita to Cherokee City?" shouted the village blacksmith. Everyone agreed and they celebrated with plenty of booze and music.

* * *

"Damn it how could I lose to that stranger" shouted Goda as he slammed an empty beer bottle at the wall. It broke with a deafening crash.

"Stop moaning about it Goda, that man was way more skilled in shooting then we are. I mean didn't you see his eyes? They held power, wisdom and intelligence" said Suneo as he smoked a cigar and ducked another empty beer bottle that was aimed at his head.

"Shut up! I don't care how skilled he is I'm gonna have his head for embarrassing me like that" growled Goda as he stomped out of the room they were in and to his bed.

"Ohhh boy Goda is definitely going to get his ass handed to him if he messes with Nobi Nobita" muttered Suneo as he finished his cigar and went to bed as well.

* * *

"Sorry everyone but I'm going to retire for the night, to much alcohol isn't good for me" said Nobita which caused some of the ladies to whine.

Nobita bid everyone farewell and went to check on his horse at the stables behind the saloon. When he got there the horse gave a happy mule at seeing it's master.

"Hey boy, you feeling comfortable in here?" asked Nobita concerned. The horse gave a happy nod and went to tug on Nobita's hair.

"Ha ha ha alright you can smell them can't ya?" said Nobita as he reached into his vest and pulled out three dorayakis. The horse mulled again and tugged on Nobita's hair asking him to hand over the dorayakis.

"Alright alright here you go boy" said Nobita giving in and feed the dorayakis to his horse who licked his chops happily after he ate all of them.

"Did ya like that?" asked Nobita as the horse nodded and nuzzled him on the check affectionately.

"I see you and your horse have a tight bond Mr Nobita no?" said a soft voice that Nobita realised immediately. He turned around and smiled at seeing Shizuka standing behind him. The moonlight that shone on her smooth skin literally made her glow in the night.

"Yeah we do" said Nobita as Shizuka walked over and stroked the horse's mane making it close it's eyes and lean into her touch. "What's his name?" asked Shizuka curiously.

"Doraemon" said Nobita as the horse named Doraemon nodded at the sound of his name.

"Doraemon eh? What a nice name, how did you two meet I you don't mind me asking?" asked Shizuka.

"Well when I was still a kid both my parents died and I was an orphan. An old farmer took me in and raised me as his own son. I loved all the animals on the farm but when I was six years old a little foal appeared on our farm in spring. At first me and the foal didn't really get along and I tried to ride on him several times only to get kicked off. However as we both grew up we began to understand each other more and more and now were inseparable. I also found out that that little foal had a soft spot for dorayakis so I named him Doraemon after his favourite food" said Nobita as the horse nodded while Shizuka giggled at the horse's antics.

'Wow even her laugh is perfect' thought Nobita dreamily. He was brought out of his thoughts when Shizuka spoke to him.

"Um Mr Nobita please forgive me for being so bold today I was just very relieved that you were alive" said Shizuka a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about and please call me Nobita" said Nobita finding her flushed face cute.

"Okay...Nobita" said Shizuka.

'Man the way she says my name is so beautiful' thought Nobita dreamily again.

"Oh by the way I still don't know your name miss" said Nobita as Shizuka blushed a little bit for forgetting her manners.

"Oh yes sorry my name is Minamoto Shizuka" said Shizuka.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady" said Nobita as he smiled softly at her making her blush redden even more if possible.

"Ummm well uh it's getting late so I think I'll get to bed now" stuttered Shizuka.

"Oh and so it is, well good night...Shizuka" said Nobita as said girl quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and ran of into the night leaving a stunned Nobita and a grinning Doraemon who let out a little snort.

"What?" asked Nobita as his face was flushed a little bit.

Doraemon just raised his eyebrows and gave him an 'I know what's going on' look. Which caused Nobita to turn as red as Shizuka was a few minutes ago.

"Anyway goodnight Doraemon" said Nobita as he turned around to leave while Doraemon made kissing noises.

"DORAEMON CUT IT OUT!" shouted Nobita now completely embarrassed as he stormed of to his room which caused Doraemon to roll in his hay laughing at his master's reaction.

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the first two chapters! If you like this story or want me to continue please leave a review thanks. **


End file.
